


Who Broke You?

by UnderFrost



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut at the Same Time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderFrost/pseuds/UnderFrost
Summary: 在你的生命中，谁碰碎了你？我所描述的都不是真的。我只是很没有逻辑地拼接幻想的片段而已。
Relationships: Aaron Yan/Jiro Wang
Kudos: 1





	Who Broke You?

他在凝滞的晨间醒来。耀眼的白光透过黑灰的布帘，穿入他迷茫的瞳孔。他被淹没在床中间，宿醉像一股河流，令他奇怪地漂浮起来，他的思想跟着上升，如同一尾顺流而下的鱼，他又想到了几年前的事——曾经他以为它们会被拿出来炫耀，作为他的珍宝，最终却成了亟需克制的秘密，他明亮人生里突发的一节被迫无声处理的段落。他翻开那一部分，它们就犹如无字天书，他却细览过每一页、每个标点，一点细节都能让他重塑“快乐”。但他无法定义其为馈赠，一份为人着想的礼物是不应带来痛苦的。国中时，他误启过一个恶作剧盒子，开盖后，他被从中冲出的拳头击中了左眼眶，淤青和他一起生长了七天。有一阵子他和失眠作伴、与黑夜为友，他听着它们在耳边絮絮叨叨，感到头痛欲裂。第二天，当他在化妆镜前观察自己的皮肤时，他发现了自己深陷的泪沟和青灰色的黑眼圈，它们和他过去的左眼瘀伤非常相似。他明白，并非每个客观上晴朗的日子都可以得到主观认可，事实上，晴空也时时有雨，就像一段常有争吵的恋爱关系——也许那并不能被论断为恋爱，但他擅自为之，怀着一种苍白的报复心态。

现在，他躺在床上，回忆倾向他，他不断下沉、持续塌方。废墟重建比另起高楼难得多，也许时间会为他填平所有的裂谷与深沟，但此刻，他正沉向深处，世界的地心，他宝贵的金色岁月。

他和某人有一段大好时光，某个特定的人。回忆吐露着闪烁的火焰和永不熄灭的热情。他们徐行过冬夜的台北，士林的夜市，烤花枝焦香扑鼻，他们分享同一碗滚烫的红豆汤。同行者舔舔嘴唇，上面带有未抿去的水和油脂，呼出白色的雾气。他们一起跨上重机，发动机隆隆作响，寒风贴面，他轻轻捏着别人的衣角，听到有人说，“抱紧一点”。一瞬间，他的胃噼啪作响，那句话被他咀嚼数遍，顺着食道，和胃酸化合。他猜他是碱性的。

那一年又一年的新春，一场又一场签唱，汽车载他们由北向南，黄昏时刻的霞光长之又长地垂落。他们亲密地靠在一块儿，视野掠经一程接着一程的高压电线，灰黑色的鸟的侧影腾了起来，他贴着玻璃窗户，注视它们飞往不可见之地。这组成一场非蓄意的逃亡，只是他们都犯了罪，在隐秘的黑暗里手指相绞，贪婪地渴盼爱欲低头，把不切实际的梦留给彼此，自大地以为包揽了世界最强烈的爱。

爱成瘾，他正努力戒断，挪过深冬和盛夏，每一寸千丝万缕的季节，消耗他沸腾的情绪。情绪不多余，却是负累。

某人，他生活中的某人终于走出他的生活，从十指紧扣中走出去，从亲密无间中走出去，从秘密中走出去……走出他的渴望，走出他的人生，走出他还没来得及给予的吻。他还没被他完全修补，他已经仓促退出，成为他身上又一个缺口——由他亲自命以无名。“某人”。

他不想再回忆了，回忆却匆匆如洪流，反而来拍打他。它们流经他的全身、他的脸颊、他的嘴唇，提醒他那些未曾被计数的吻。他曾吻过他，用嘴唇和心脏吻过他，如果那算一种拥有，他拥有过了。他们从干燥逐渐变得潮湿，从疏远化为紧密，他们的距离比一把直尺更短，但雨落下来，它把他们残酷地分开。

他记得，曾有人要求他表现得乖且安静，并不止一次告诉他，这才是你。他妥协地想，好吧，好吧，这是工作，爸爸都会对无理的病人笑脸相迎，更何况有人爱我，真的我。他是小白兔，微笑会露出无害的白牙齿，偶尔张牙舞爪地做可爱的食肉动物。他埋住全属于自己的部分，使它成为漫长的无法忍耐的习惯；另一些与人纠葛不清的事却难以避免地泄露出来。爱变成补剂，变成食物，变成脂肪、蛋白质和碳水化合物，修补他先天不良的缺口。他妄想遇见某人是上帝终于决定吻他，但爱是幸福，也伴随痛苦。他被爱要求，嘘，安静，我们什么都没发生。他好生气。他觉得自己是个在湖底憋了足足几年气的倒霉鬼，现在连最后一根吸管也被拿走了。他的脾气和肺泡一起四分五裂，挑衅着别人看不见的角落，从最歇斯底里的兔子，变成一只温顺的刺猬，没什么不好的。

他们逐渐没有了碰面的机会，也许最灿烂的时光也需要最热切的氧气，它也到了风烛残年。他目视他人跨过窄窄的海峡，另一边穷山距海。台北相比是那么小的一个地方，世界地图上先看见大陆和太平洋，再看见台湾，小小的台北像一只袖珍口袋，盛满虚弱的旧闻、悬而未决的往事。他们偶有山重水复也成了敲不下的音符和落不下的笔。他停在街角，现下，整条街都吹满雨，劈头盖脸的，某人消失在街头，南京西路人声鼎沸、摩肩接踵……他听见心里的声音。

他短暂地遗失了他的力气。不过，他依然年轻，永远失不去爱的力气，他还可以爱死爱活。他是船，经过许多岛，看起来岸也不远，他靠不到。

而“某人”终将成为一个印记，以无实体的形式永生于他接下来的人生中，他怀疑他心脏腔室的角落里将永恒刻有他们的图腾。他像他的头发一样被剪掉，再长出新的，他是他愈合的皮肤。他痛苦地剜除他，最后这一切又长回身体中来。他会永远带着无数的伤痕和糖果去记得并回味他，他是他失去的又并非不可或缺的另一半。


End file.
